


The Best

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: No one ever said that Ladybug couldn't occasionally have an attack of insecurity.  Thankfully, Chat always knows how to respond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://i-wadako.tumblr.com/post/143461471731).

“Why _do_ you love me?” Ladybug asks him after a particularly trying night. Chat stops dead in his tracks, looking at her curiously.

“My Lady?”

“No, no, stop it with the flirting and be _serious_ for once,” she demands. “Why do you love me? You don’t know who I am. You don’t know anything about me except that I run around in a skintight bodysuit saving Paris.”

Chat still has an expression of complete and utter confusion on his face, as though she’d begun speaking in Ewok.

“For that matter,” she says, “how can you expect me to reciprocate? I don’t know who you are!”

“Ladybug,” he says softly. She stops her rant with an effort of will and waits for his response.

“I know,” he says carefully, “that you are brave. Brave enough to admit when you’ve been wrong. I know that you’re clever enough to think your way out of almost every situation that we’ve been in. I know that you’re wonderful and kind and compassionate, and that you have a sense of responsibility that could withstand hurricanes.”

He takes a breath and steps closer to her, taking both of her hands in his own. “As for me,” he says, “well.” He lifts her hands to his lips and kisses her fingers, gently.

“Even if you don’t know who I am,” he murmurs into her hands. “You’re the one who knows _me_ the most.”  



End file.
